Conventionally, for manufacturing a large complicated sheet-like article for automobile interior materials or the like, a powder slush molding method using a powder slush molding apparatus provided with a powder slush part and a mold cooling part for molding powder slush (powder resin) has widely been practiced.
Also, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a different-color surface skin manufacturing method featuring a powder slush molding method using respectively different resins 220 and 221 in both sides of a border part 215 of a mold 216 after a paste resin is sprayed from a nozzle has been proposed to provide a manufacturing method of a different-color surface skin of a clear border part (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).